Guerra
by Kalrathia
Summary: Tras otra reunión más del G-8, Arthur se queda para limpiar la sala y ordenar papeles por ser el país anfitrión. Antes de marcharse, empieza a escuchar ruidos de la habitación de al lado. Es una voz que conoce bien... gimiendo de dolor.


Un fic que escribí para mis amigos. Espero que os guste. Sí, debería estar escribiendo las continuaciones de otras historias, pero tenía este escrito desde hace una semana o a así, sólo me faltaba el (pésimo) resumen.

**Parejas/Pairings:** pues... UKUS y menciones (bueno, algo más que menciones) a RusiaxEstados Unidos, que no sé cual es su abreviatura

**Avisos: **contiene yaoi, algunas palabrotas y... violación. Como no sale explícita y eso lo he dejado en T, pero si alguien cree que debería ser M, que me lo diga y lo cambio :D

**Descargo de responsabilidad (?): **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>~Arthur's pov~ <em>

Lo vi la primera vez.

Sí, lo vi. Pero fingí no darme cuenta, porque tenía miedo. Siempre le he tenido miedo. Y ver cómo hacía contigo lo que le daba la gana, a ti, de entre todos nosotros, no hizo sino aumentar el terror que me invade cada vez que siento esos ojos violetas posándose en mí. Fingí no escuchar tus gritos. Fingí no escuchar su voz. Tal vez callé la boca porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo... tenía celos.

A quién vamos a engañar. Me moría de celos. Veía su mano sobre tu hombro y tenía que apartar la mirada, apretándome el pecho, clavándome las uñas en las palmas para no llorar. Nunca volveré a llorar delante de ti, no desde aquel lluvioso día de hace más de doscientos años. Y menos porque tenga celos de alguien por estar contigo. Sigo con la cabezonería de evitar mostrarte lo mucho que sigo dolido, aunque sé que ya lo sabes. Como lo saben los demás. Sé cómo me miran todos cada 4 de julio. Si fuera con burla lo podría soportar, pero es jodida lástima. ¡Lástima! Se me revuelve el estómago con pensarlo. Sí, pobre Inglaterra, que después de tanto tiempo sigue sintiendo lo mismo por su antigua colonia que cuando se independizó de él. Pobre Inglaterra, que no es capaz de decir en voz alta lo que todo el mundo -literalmente-, ve. ¡Dejadme en paz de una puta vez!

Así que se juntó todo: celos, miedo, rencor. Y no dije nada. Cerré los ojos, como si eso pudiera evitar escucharos. Esa noche bebí más alcohol del que se podría considerar "adecuado" para que a uno no le dé un coma etílico. Ni siquiera sé cómo no me pasó a mí. Francia, como siempre, me llevó a rastras a mi casa, diciéndome que si quería matarme, había formas menos dolorosas y más rápidas de hacerlo. No quise saber si él también había oído lo mismo que yo después de la reunión del G-8. Supuse que no. Sólo yo y vosotros dos nos habíamos quedado un poco más.

A partir de entonces todo se me hizo cuesta arriba. Varios días más adelante lo anunciasteis con una sonrisa. Y una vez más, sólo yo supe que tu sonrisa era falsa, que intentaba ocultar tu dolor. Volví a fingir, en esta ocasión, que me alegraba por vosotros. Él me lanzó una mirada envenenada, destinada a sellar mis labios. Sabía que conocía la verdad. ¿Y qué? Como si fuera a enfrentarme a él. Pero tenía que preguntarte... así que te agarré de la manga y te llevé lejos del barullo. Noté decenas de ojos posándose en mí, gente susurrando a mi espalda. No era difícil imaginarse la escena que ellos veían. Una persona que acaba de descubrir que su amor está con otro, y quiere hablar con él a solas, para decir un simple "¿Por qué?"

-¿Por qué?-no defraudé a nadie, aunque no pudieran ya escucharnos.

-¿Por qué el qué, Iggy?-repetiste con fingida extrañeza.

-¿Por qué estás con él?-solté con voz cortante.

-Le quiero. Y el a mí.

Tuve que taparme la boca con la mano para no vomitar. Eso no era cariño. ¡Joder, Rusia te ODIABA! ¡¿Quién se iba a tragar aquello? Sí, el resto de países. O bien estaban ciegos o bien eran idiotas. Quizás las dos cosas.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo para ayudarte a fingir una sonrisa delante de todos?

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Iggy...

-Sé lo que te hizo. El otro día, después de la reunión. Me quedé a ordenar papeles y... y os oí.

Tu cara había empalidecido ya nada más había empezado a hablar. Claro, Iván se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, pero tú no.

-N-No es lo que parece.

-ES lo que parece. Sé distinguir gritos de dolor de gritos de placer, Alfred. Sé que él te odia con toda su alma. Casi tanto como te odio yo. Sólo que en su caso, no hay ninguna clase de sentimiento como añoranza o amor que lo dulcifiquen. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dejas que te lo haga. Tengo claro que si fuera a por mí, no podría defenderme... ¿pero tú? ¿Los Estados Unidos de América? ¿No estás jactándote de lo fuerte que eres cada día?

Apartaste la mirada. Me pareció ver el brillo de unas lágrimas de amargura.

-Luché, Arthur, luché. Y no fue suficiente. Así que al final-

-Te has rendido.-completé por ti-Deberías decírselo a alguien...-me di la vuelta, con intención de regresar a la multitud que nos esperaba, pero me agarraste por el brazo como si te fuera la vida en ello.

-¡No! ¡Nadie puede saberlo!

-Pero Alfred, necesitas ayuda, y yo no-

Me pusiste dos dedos sobre los labios para acallarme. Me mordí la lengua para no caer en la tentación de lamerlos. No era ni el momento ni el lugar.

-Nadie puede saberlo. Y... por lo que más quieras, Iggy, júrame que no vas a hacer nada estúpido.

-¿Como dejar que me viole un puto maníaco con bufanda pudiendo evitarlo? Creo que esa clase de estupideces ya las haces tú, gracias por el consejo-lo escupí con tanta rabia y tanta sorna que hasta a mí me dolieron aquellas palabras-¡No puedes decir en serio algo así! Lo normal sería que me pidieras ayuda, aunque... aunque no pudiera hacer mucho.

-No quiero que te haga daño a ti también.-dijiste en tono bajito, casi inaudible, antes de soltarme y volver con los demás, dejándome de nuevo solo.

Debería haberlo parado todo en aquel entonces, a pesar de saber que terminaría con la cara destrozada con una tubería o algo similar. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, hasta abrí la boca. Pero sus ojos me traspasaron el alma, e hicieron que el miedo regresara a mí. Porque el mensaje que me enviaban no era un "como lo digas te mato", sino un "como lo digas le mato". No necesitaba más para guardar silencio.

Comenzó la verdadera pesadilla.

Después da cada reunión o convención, cuando los demás se habían retirado, me quedaba. Sí, me quedaba y me arrodillaba junto a la pared que os separaba de mí. Y lloraba cada vez que te escuchaba gritar, maldiciendo a ese maldito bastardo, maldiciéndote por no dejar que nadie te ayudara, maldiciéndome por no saber echarle agallas e interrumpiros, y partirle la mandíbula de un buen puñetazo. Algunas veces llegué incluso a levantarme, pero apenas dos pasos después me detenía. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si tú no habías sido capaz de oponerte? Nada excepto servir de pasto para los gusanos.

Me volví más solitario y taciturno que nunca. Decir que me dolía veros a los dos tan felices juntos -de cara a la galería-, me valía como excusa para que me dejaran en paz. Hasta Francis acabó hartándose de mí. Y cuando creía que las cosas iban a durar de esa manera para siempre, sucedió.

No sé qué pasaría, ni me importa. Pero el día en el que te encontré ante la puerta de mi casa, con la ropa manchada de sangre, apoyándote en la pared para no caer al suelo, algo dentro de mí se rompió.

-Dime dónde está.

-Iggy, no... No vayas...

-Dime dónde está.-te ayudé a entrar y te tendí sobre mi cama, temiendo ver las heridas y cicatrices que escondería tu ropa, las heridas y cicatrices que yo había permitido que te hiciera.

-No...

-Sé dónde vive ese bastardo, Alfred. Si no está ahora mismo en su casa, no me importa esperar. Cien años, si hace falta, pero pienso meterle una bala entre esos malditos ojos morados. Ha ido demasiado lejos. Por mi culpa.

Al final no hizo falta ni que tuviera que viajar al continente. Alguien llamó a la puerta y ¡oh, sorpresa! era él, luciendo una sonrisa tan dulce que Italia de pequeño parecería un ogro a su lado.

-Sal de mi casa.-siseé, mirándole como si le sacara dos cabezas, cuando era al revés.

-Vamos, Arthur, déjame entrar, ¿da? Sólo vengo a por una persona que está aquí. Será un segundo.

-No te acerques a él. Nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? He dejado que continuaras porque te tengo miedo, Iván, y lo sabes. Pero esto no. Déjale en paz. Por más que le hagas daño, no va a devolverte la unión soviética, como él no va a volver a pertenecer al Reino Unido.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un pestañeo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la famosa tubería de debajo del abrigo.

-Puedes apartarte a un lado o entablar amistad con mi "amiga". Hagas lo que hagas, voy a llevármelo. Es mío.

-No es de nadie, y mucho menos tuyo. No es jodido objeto.-no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor o la locura para enfrentarme a él sin vacilar. Seguramente de la ira que me corroía las venas en aquel momento.-Vete.

-¿Y si no me voy, qué, da? ¿Vas a intentar echarme una de tus maldiciones?

Por toda respuesta, saqué la pistola y le apunté, no entre los ojos, como te había dicho. En el corazón. O al menos donde se suponía que debía tener uno.

-Esto es algo que creo que sí te afectará, Iván. Sólo hay una bala, como en tu ruleta rusa. ¿Quieres probar?

Bajó la tubería, rindiéndose, en apariencia. Te había arrancado de sus garras por un tiempo. Sin embargo, la mirada de odio que haría temblar hasta a su propia hermana loca anunciaba que la batalla había terminado, pero que la guerra acaba de comenzar.

* * *

><p>Sé que a lo mejor parece un final abierto, pero en principio era un one-shot, así que aquí se queda. Tardé como unas dos horas en escribirlo, (empecé a las dos de la madrugada y acabé a las cuatro y algo) y me gustó mucho el resultado, la verdad. Eso sí, me costó hacer que Iván fuera "tan malo", porque me encanta el personaje y no le veo llegando a estos límites por lo de la unión soviética (?), pero era el único que me valía para el papel, así que...<p>

Cualquier opinión/crítica/tomatazo, es bienvenido ^^


End file.
